Tell Me Those 3 Words
by closed20172017
Summary: "He could never love you like I could, Luce." Natsu wants to be more than just best friends with Lucy, but she never seems to notice those hints he's been throwing her, because she's so wrapped up in her crush on Gray. Will he ever hear the three words he longs to hear so much? AU, NaLu
1. Chapter 1

_Edit: haha, I realise I forgot to say this, but Natsu is VERY OC because that way it's makes the story all the more angsty. Hope you guys don't mind too much ^ ^'_

Hey! It's me, again. With a brand new fanfiction! New anime, new genre and new characters to work with! I hope you stay with me throughout this short journey of a story, by following, favouriting and reviewing! Also, please note this is Romance/Angst, and is rated T because I think it should be rated T. I think.

Please bear in mind, that this Is AU, so some of the characters are a little OC. Please don't flame, and I don't really mind improvement tips, but if you are going to tell me how to improve, don't tell me that you hate my story as well. Because, you know, that's just weird, and hurtful. There are also some spoilers too, from the real Fairy Tail, since I'm trying to make it as canon as possible. I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. I also write my stories on my iPad now, so autocorrect sucks, but I try to re-read it as carefully as possible.

And now, I present you with…Tell Me Those 3 Words!

 **Chapter One**

 _"…Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes,_

 _Can't lie, it's a sweet life._

 _Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight,_

 _You're getting me, getting me through the night._

 _'Cause you're my flashlight,_

 _'Cause you're my flashlight,_

 _You're my flashlight._

 _You're my flashlight,_

 _Light, light._

 _You're my flashlight,_

 _Light light ye-yeah._

 _You're my flashlight…"_

Her sweet voice fills the auditorium one last time, and everyone starts clapping. Lucy is well known for her singing voice, and she often sings in front of the school.

She wipes her eye quickly, and curtsies, staring at one guy in particular, love and admiration in that stare. As much as I wish it was me, she's looking at Gray. And heck, I wish I could punch him, because he's yet again not looking back at her, but down a girl's top. Again. I could slap him. Can't it be me, just once, to get Lucy's admiring stare?

;;

"Natsu! Natsu! Over here!"

She grins, and waves to me from the huge crowd, her cheeks flushed from all the compliments that are showering her. I smile, as she runs up to my side.

"Hey, Luce. You did well up there, as usual."

"Thanks! I was soooo nervous though! How about we meet up in the coffee shop after school? Levy wants to sit with me at lunch."

"Yeah, sure. And…and Wednesday's the day when…right?"

"…you are coming, aren't you? I don't want to be alone…"

"Of course I'll be there! I'm always there for you, Lucy."

She smiles gratefully, before running off to find Levy. I was talking about her mother. On Wednesday it would be exactly ten years since she died. Lucy's father is off on business trips all the time, which means she lives alone in the huge mansion. I would invite her to live with me, but it would be awkward to ask, and also the house I live in is already pretty confusing. And the people in my house are rather complicated too.

I go off to find Erza, because she took my homework by accident. Though, I am a tad worried. She's rather violent, unlike her boyfriend Jellal, who is calm. They balance each other out, I suppose. It's a good match. I wonder if Lucy and I are a good match.

Erza, Gray, Lisanna and a few others stuck with me from the beginning of school. Lucy joined in middle school, and we quickly became friends when we got assigned as project partners. I started to fall in love with her, after a few months, but she had already laid her eyes on Gray. Before Lucy claimed that the love of her life was Gray, said boy and I used to be good friends. A few squabbles here and there, but now I just flat out avoid him, in case my anger gets the better of me.

;;

"Hey Natsu!"

"Hi Cana. Off to get another drink?"

"Of course. You seen Gildarts anywhere? I hear he posted another photo of me on Facebook. Again. I swear, if he posts another embarrassing photo of me…"

Cana is older than me by two years, drinks a lot, and has the deputy headmaster as her dad. Who she still refuses to call him 'Dad'.

"Oh, I saw that. He's in his room, I think. Probably screwing the secretary."

Rolling her eyes, Cana walks away, cursing under her breath. I don't get how she gets embarrassed. Her top half is barely covered! I will never understand girls.

;;

"What can I get you today, Natsu?"

"Anything. As long as it doesn't get me like Cana, though."

"Okay!"

Mirajane is the school bartender. She's a student as well, but she aces all her classes quickly, so she has lots of time spare. Also has a habit of matching people together, which gets slightly annoying at times. Like now, for instance.

"Why so depressed, Natsu? Romantic troubles with Lucy?"

A droplet of the liquid in my cup spills over the edge as she plonks it down into the table, and she's looking at me innocently, which makes me sigh.

"I guess you could say that."

Mirajane's known since the beginning of my crush, which she claims is a 'match made in heaven'. I begged her not to tell anybody, but I think she may have told Lisanna, her younger sister and my childhood friend, because she keeps staring at me nowadays.

Lisanna and I used to be a couple? We were only five, to be honest, but she might still like me. She might've stood a chance before Lucy came. Lucy changed my life, the moment she stepped into it.

And when she did, she made my life a whole lot more exciting. It wasn't love at first sight. More of, love at first conversation. I'll save the story for another day.

;;

"Natsu!"

"Hey, Romeo. Haven't seen you for a while."

"Yeah…can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Romeo looks up to me, for some reason I can't figure out, to be honest. He's in the same class as Wendy, as well.

"Natsu…do you know anything about love?"

I take a step back, and raise an eyebrow.

"Oh who's the girl?"

He goes bright red, and runs off. Funny child. Though, I would do the same thing too. Love was complicated, from what I knew.

;;

"Luce?"

"Here! Natsu! Over here!"

We sit down at a table by the window, and Lucy starts to talk. It's cute when she rambles in, because her eyes go sparkly, and she smiles cutely. But I frown, as I hear the subject of the conversation. Recently it's been all Lucy has been talking about.

"Gray looked at me! And he smiled as well! It's the second time he's done it in the last two days! Omg!"

"That guy you've been talking about since forever? Ugh."

"Natsu! You know that I've been crushing on him since I got here! It was love at first sight!"

I try to change the subject. With no luck, as usual.

"Have you heard about-"

"Hey! He might ask me out soon! He's just dumped Cana, but Cana wasn't interested anyway…and he's been looking at me a lot, too!"

"Yeah…maybe."

"At least sound more enthusiastic about this!"

She bites into the cupcake, some icing going onto her cheek.

I reach a hand out, to brush the icing off, but I lean a bit too far forward, and we're so close to touching each other's face. We stay there for a few moments, our faces start flushing with embarrassment.

"W-what are you doing?" She squeaks.

"T-there was some icing on your cheek…"

It sounds lame, like an excuse for a rejected kiss. We pull away, and I stand up, getting ready to leave, since there's no point staying. She'll only talk about Gray, I know.

"Where're you going?"

She grabs my arm, and I look back, so lost in thoughts that I forgot to say anything about leaving. Oops.

"Home. I'll pay you tomorrow."

"You haven't even finished your cupcake! And we've only been here for five minutes!"

I shove the rest of my cupcake into my mouth, smiling at her.

"I have now. See you tomorrow!"

I leave, thinking about the kiss we could have had back then.

;;

I put it out of my mind. I would have more chances. In the future. I check my watch, and frown. Sure, I would never lie to Lucy willingly, but going home wasn't exactly what I wanted right now. My family is complicated at times, so I tend to be the first person out of the house and last one into the house. It works. They never question me about it as long as I don't arrive too late.

I walk along for a while, my hands shoved into my pockets, with me glancing into the occasional interesting shop. But I had no money, and I already owed Lucy the money from our coffee break.

"Hey, Pinkie."

Turning around, I grin at the man who stands at the doorway of the shop I just went past. It's Cancer, one of Lucy's many eccentric friends. Yeah, Lucy has some friends that her dad hired for her, to keep her entertained. They are all…very unique, I should say. They all visit Lucy now and then, but Lucy has ordered them to be normal people. Though, I don't think they are anywhere near to normal.

"Cancer! Long time no see. Set up a shop, it looks like."

"Of course! I've always wanted to do something like this. Miss Lucy lent me some money to get this up and running."

"You're still contracted to her? I thought she let some of you free."

Cancer shook his head, before looking wistfully into the sky.

"She only let Aquarius go, but none of us want to go. Lucy is a good mistress. I remember seeing Aquarius cry for the first time, when she left."

"Did this happen before she came to Fairy High?"

"I guess she never told you. This was a few months ago. She…was distraught."

He sighs, and looks at me carefully.

"You are still with her, aren't you? Look after her, when I'm not there. A lot of people are very fond of her. Invite me to the wedding, remember?"

He winks at the last statement. I glance at him, raising an eyebrow, before waving a hand and walking down the road. He must've thought I was Lucy's boyfriend. How long had that been in his head? Four years. Almost five, now. How many other unknowing people assumed we were a couple? Had they just, assumed? Did we look that much of a couple?

In the distance, I see the sun setting, and I know it's time to get back. Freedom can't last forever. I start to jog, the light breeze going against me, and for a moment, I relax.

But the moment goes, when I reach the house. I glance behind me, as the first few stars appear. But one of them…one of them is a shooting star. And before I realise what I'm doing, I make a wish.

I turn around. That was a stupid move. Pfft, it wasn't like it would come true or anything. Sighing, I run a hand through my salmon pink hair, before fishing out the house keys, stabbing it into the lock and twisting it roughly. I push the door open.

"Hey, you losers, I'm back!"

;;

A/N: So how was that? Good? Okay? Terrible? Absolutely horrifying? I actually wrote most of this chapter in late December last year, so going back to this is making me facepalm, but I can't be bothered to rewrite or change major bits.

Also to 1D haters like me, there are two songs from them later on. It hurts my 1D hating soul a lot, but they're the only songs that I could find with lyrics that went well with the plot.

I haven't written a NaLu story before, so this is sorta new to me? Then again, I have written a whole bunch of other stories. Including one that's on hiatus. SOWWY SOWWY I WILL TRY LATER THIS YEAR, I PROMISE.

Anyway, please review, follow and favourite! Pretty pretty please?

Cat x


	2. Chapter 2

Back! I bet you're not glad to see me, haha. You'll see how much of a crappy chapter I've made xD anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail. Also, I may be slightly late uploading the next chapter, as I'm struggling with words.

 **Chapter Two**

"Hey, you losers! I'm back!"

The house is a mess, as usual. A pile of coats and shoes is blocking the door from being opened properly, so I kick them away, before making my way into the house.

"Natsu? You're back! Where'd you go?"

"Looking 'round. Come on, Wendy, you know I never come home early."

Wendy pouts, and pulls her long blue hair into a ponytail. She glances at me, before motioning towards the stairs.

"Gajeel's upstairs. He wants to talk to you apparently. _They_ aren't home…as usual."

I flinch, as she hisses the word ' _they_ '. I frown. I know exactly how she feels. We all do. Me, Wendy and Gajeel.

I suppose I should explain. You see, we're all orphans. A couple brought us back to this house. Though, they're always travelling, or doing some other business. They're criminals. But we can't go back to the care home. This is our foster home, and due to some stupid contract, we can only leave when they want us to leave. Wendy's a few years younger than me, and I'm overprotective of her. So is Gajeel. But he would never admit that. Gajeel's a year older than me, and funnily enough, he's dating Lucy's innocent friend, Levy.

"Hey, Natsu. Why so late? At your girlfriend's mansion?"

"Of course not. You know very well yourself we're not dating."

"Too posh for us orphaned leftovers?"

"Don't lie. You and I both know you're thankful Lucy was around. If she wasn't, you would've never met Levy."

Gajeel stays silent. I win. I always do. Lucy is my secret weapon.

;;

 **She's the girl that no one ever knows.**

 **And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello.**

 **She's just waiting for that one to take her hand**

 **And shake her up.**

 **I bet I could.**

;;

"Mr Dragneel! Are you listening?"

"Of course, sir!"

"Humph."

The teacher turns around again, and I grin at Lucy, who's sitting two seats away from me. We're passing notes, but of course we're not going to tell the teacher. She smiles back, and passes me another note.

;;

"Mira! Mira!"

"Lucy? What can I get you?"

"You'll _never_ guess what just happened to me! I got invited to a _huge_ singing competition on the other side of _Fiore_!"

"You serious? That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!"

"Luce!"

I lean on the bar counter, and signal for Mira to pass me a drink.

"Yeah, Natsu?"

"What's the competition called? I want to buy tickets."

"Why? I'm not going to pass the first round, Natsu. And you can see me on television anyway. There's no point-"

"I want to see you live. On stage. And you will get through. All the way to the end, when you go up on stage to get the trophy."

"Stop it! I'm terrible! I'm going to be terrible!"

I growl at her, slamming my drink down on the counter.

"You will get through. Stop being so negative."

A tear escaped her eye as she stares at me. I wipe it from her cheek carefully. It was just like yesterday. When I wiped the icing off her cheek. We stare at each other.

Until there was a loud cheer.

Everyone turns to look at the source of the noise. _Gray Fullbuster_. He's smirking, as his fangirls cheer and giggle.

"What's all the fuss?"

 **I wish my heart was always on her mind.**

 **'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time.**

 **Forget me not, forget me now.**

 **I've come too far to turn around.**

 **I'm here tonight.**

Lucy glares at me, as if it was obvious.

"It's Gray's birthday. He always gets a new girlfriend on his birthday. Oh, it could be me!"

And then she runs off to the human magnet, leaving me with our drinks. Mira smiles sadly, and pats me on the back. I almost smile at what she says next.

"You almost kissed her then. Progress."

;;

 **'Cause I'm never going down,**

 **I'm never giving up.**

 **I'm never gonna leave,**

 **So put your hands up.**

 **If you like me,**

 **Then say you like me.**

 **I'm never going down,**

 **I'm never giving up.**

 **I'm never gonna leave,**

 **So put your hands up.**

 **If you like me,**

 **Then say you like me.**

;;

"Hey, Natsu! You have to come over after school! It's super urgent!"

"What? Wait! Why? Where are you now?"

"I'm in the library, trying to cram in some extra revision with Levy for a stupid annoying test that I completely forgot about. And don't ask why, Natsu, just come over. Bye!"

"Oh-uh…bye."

I raise an eyebrow, before heading towards my next classroom. I would find out soon. The was no point pondering over it. Besides, I'm pretty sure I already know what it is. The competition.

 **She's the girl that no one ever knows.**

 **Works a double just to buy her clothes.**

 **Nicotine and faded dreams,**

 **Baby, just believe**

 **There's no one else like me.**

I glance over at the girl next to me. Juvia, I think her name was. A very big fangirl of Gray's. She was also some old friend of Gajeel's, before we met at the orphanage. Before the creeps took us in.

"Gray-sama has picked his girl of the week." Her big eyes look up to me, and I'm surprised, since she hasn't talked to me before. It was partially my fault though, for calling Gray an idiot at the beginning of the year.

"Oh? Is it you?"

"No, but it's okay."

"What do you mean? You are _the_ big fangirl of Gray, right?"

"You misunderstood! Juvia means that Gray-sama's birthday girlfriend only lasts a week. He even told me once, by accident. I'll get a chance next week."

"What a _pig_."

"You take that back! Gray-sama is a very loyal and…"

She goes on for the next hour, and I roll my eyes. At least there was only one more lesson to go. I pick up my books and run, as soon as the bell goes for the next lesson. Juvia attempts to chase after me, but I'm quicker, so she gives up eventually.

;;

 **'Cause I'm never going down,**

 **I'm never giving up.**

 **I'm never gonna leave,**

 **So put your hands up.**

 **If you like me,**

 **Then say you like me.**

 **I'm never going down,**

 **I'm never giving up.**

 **I'm never gonna leave,**

 **So put your hands up.**

 **If you like me,**

 **Then say you like me.**

;;

:VALENTINE'S DAY, A FEW MONTHS AFTER LUCY JOINED FAIRY HIGH:

 _"Omg, Natsu! Look! Look what Gray gave me! LOOK!"_

 _I know what it is. I've seen it before._

 _"He totally likes me! Why else would he give me this beautiful locket? I'm going to wear this every day, to remind myself that Gray likes me back! Me!"_

 _I turn away._

 _"Hey Luce? W-we should be going now. Come on."_

;;

 **It's time to fall into my arms.**

 **'Cause I've been waiting for too long.**

 **You're an angel,**

 **Grab your halo,**

 **And lets fly tonight.**

;;

" _Lucy? Why do you like Gray so much?"_

 _"Hmm? Well, to be honest, it's only a small thing."_

 _She pulls out the locket from her neck to show me._

 _"Gray gave me this, last year. He's too shy to say anything though. Still, one day we'll be together, and I'll wear this locket forevermore."_

 _"If it wasn't Gray who gave you it…would you love the person who did?"_

 _"Probably, yeah. But it was Gray. I'm sure of it. I mean, he even put a little note inside it too! It said that he fell in love with me at first sight! And I saw him staring in the first day I got here!"_

;;

I'm leaning on the wall, texting Gajeel quickly. We may argue a lot, but we've stuck to each other for the past few years. He wouldn't admit it, but he would be worried if I didn't tell him where I was. Lucy's late. I smirk, putting my phone away. I would have to rescue her.

 **'Cause I'm never going down,**

 **I'm never giving up.**

 **I'm never gonna leave,**

 **So put your hands up.**

 **If you like me,**

 **Then say you like me.**

Of course, she's moaning over her test papers by her locker when I arrive. Every time she gets bad grades she does that. I squat down beside her, and frown at the grade.

"You didn't mess up too badly, Luce. You did better than me, at least."

"I guess. But the teacher hates me even more now. Oh well. Come on! Let's go!"

And bam, the Lucy I know and love is back, smiling. She grabs my hand and runs towards the exit. Does she feel the sparks that go through my body when she does that? It's electrifying, making me unable to move for a few moments. But…it feels good, so I let her drag me down the corridor.

;;

"Does my butt look big in this?"

She pouts and leans into her reflection, posing. She glances at me via mirror, and I roll my eyes, lying on her huge four-poster bed, watching the scene in front of me. Her room is huge, with cream walls and pink velvet curtains. It looks like something out of a fairy tale. **(A/N: sorry lol)**

"You look fine. You'll be amazing."

"Oh! You've heard already? I was about to tell you as well…"

"No, but I assumed. Come on! I'm your best friend!"

"You mean your only friend."

She giggles, and we laugh. I have many friends. Not saying that, to you know, make me feel better, but I'm not exactly unpopular or popular.

Lucy flops down beside me, and we lie on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She sighs heavily, and she grins at me. She smells of strawberries and cream.

"You think that I'll do fine?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't you?"

Pause. She glances at me for a second, then looks back up.

"I don't know. Nerves."

I laugh.

"You're Lucy! Lucy Heartfilia! You can do anything!"

She smiles, rolling over to face me, and once again, we're face to face.

"Jeez, Natsu, how come you can make anyone feel better in any situation?"

"The amazingness that flows around me, of course."

Her laugh fills the room, and I look solemnly at her, my lips twitching slightly.

"Pfft, I don't deserve you!"

She sits up, and I follow suit.

"You've got to go now, haven't you? Your parents will be angry."

"Oh…oh yeah. Well, see you tomorrow!"

I start to leave, guilt rushing through me. She knows about my adoptive siblings, she just doesn't know about my foster parents. For all she knows, they're genuinely nice people.

"Wait!"

Her hand grasps my arm, and sparks flow between us. And from the look on her face, I'm not the only one who felt it.

We stare at each other, until she drops her hand.

"Oh! Uh-never mind!"

She closes the door hurriedly, but not quick enough for me to not see the blush on her face. It gives me satisfaction for the rest of the day, and every time I touch that spot on my arm, I can feel the faint sparks.

;;

 **'Cause I'm never going down,**

 **I'm never giving up.**

 **I'm never gonna leave,**

 **So put your hands up.**

 **If you like me,**

 **Then say you like me.**

 **I'm never going down,**

 **I'm never giving up.**

 **I'm never gonna leave,**

 **So put your hands up.**

 **If you like me,**

 **Then say you like me.**

;;

I have decided.

I am going to confess.

In exactly three minutes.

She walks into the classroom, and sneaks up to me. I smile, and try not to show that I'm nervous as hell.

"Hey, Luce?"

"Yeah, Natsu?"

I can't say it.

"Never mind, Lucy."

"No, what was it? Please? Please tell me!"

I swallow. I've been wanting to say it for years. What if it goes wrong? But…what if it goes like my dream? My dream goes like this. I confess, she confesses, we become a couple. That would be perfect. So I confess.

"Fine. I-I..I like you, okay? Maybe...even love..."

It comes out too quickly, too rushed, and I cringe.

I shut my eyes, breathing in quickly. I had been waiting for this for years, now. Her reaction is what I'm scared of most.

;;

 **Just say you like me.**

;;

"Natsu? Is this a joke? Or a prank? Who set you up with this?"

"N-no, of course not!"

"But…but everyone knows I'm going out with Gray…including you, right?"

;;

A/N: oh shiz, everyone's going to hate me now. Sowwy.

Cliffhangers are my thing, okay?

I liked this chapter, especially Natsu's 'family'. I've always thought of them to be like siblings. Please review, follow and favourite!

Song: Say You Like Me, We The Kings

Cat xx


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys~! Gomenasai. I haven't uploaded for two weeks. Because I was sorting out life in general and chapter four. And review please! I love your reviews! I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, Lisanna would've never arrived (no NaLi) and NaLu would be having a wedding by episode two =w=

 **Chapter Three**

"Natsu? Is this a joke? Or a prank? Who set you up with this?"

"N-no, of course not!"

"But…but everyone knows I'm going out with Gray…including _you_ , right?"

I stare at her, confused. Angry. Sad. And then, it all faded to just embarrassment and anger.

"What? Why didn't you say so before? It could have saved a lot of heartbreak, Luce."

I don't wait for her answer. I'm already outside, facing away from her.

"You could've saved some pain that I'll never forget. Have a good life with the playboy."

I leave. I don't want to see her face, streaked with confusion, anger and worry, and probably disgust.

;;

 **I might never be your knight in shining armour**

 **I might never be the one you take home to mother**

 **And I might never be the one who brings you flowers**

 **But I can be the one, be the one tonight**

;;

 _"Natsu! Stop kicking the table over! Gray! Stop stripping! Okay, class, we have a transfer student! Meet Lucy Heartfilia!"_

 _The class sat up. It had only been a month since they all transferred to middle school. Who was the late kid?_

 _A short, blonde girl stumbled into the room, and grinned toothily._

 **When I first saw you**

 **From across the room**

 **I could tell that you were curious,**

 **Oh, yeah**

 **Girl, I hope you're sure**

 **What you're looking for**

 **'Cause I'm not good at making promises**

 _"I'm Lucy! This is my first time at school and I hope you will all be friends with me!"_

 _The teacher smiled, and pointed to the only empty seat, which was next to a pink haired boy. He was frowning grumpily, as he finally realised the new girl was sitting next to him, and he opened his mouth to protest, but the teacher got in first._

 _"Mr Dragneel, I hope you will take care of Lucy. You two will also be working together in the new project we'll be doing next. Now let's see. Gray, you go with Levy. Cana…"_

 _"I guess we're working together! Nice to meet you!"_

 _"Eh."_

 _"Hmm? Come on, I'll even help you if you can't do anything! Though, I'm not sure if I will be able to do anything. We'll struggle together!"_

 _"Mkay."_

 _He turned away from the enthusiastic girl, and stared at a wall grumpily. But the small boy started staring in awe, as the transfer got out a pair of scissors and made a beautiful front cover._

 _The two of them smiled at the product, and Natsu couldn't help saying:_

 _"It's beautiful, like you."_

 _And he went red, as the girl beamed back at him._

 _"Thanks, Natsu."_

;;

 **But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms**

 **And if you like having secret little rendezvous**

 **If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do**

 **Then baby, I'm perfect**

 **Baby, I'm perfect for you**

 **And if you like midnight driving with the windows down**

 **And if you like going places we can't even pronounce**

 **If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about**

 **Then baby, you're perfect**

 **Baby, you're perfect**

 **So let's start right now**

;;

I'm at home. Locked in my room. Crying. I shouldn't be crying. She's made her choice. And it's not me. I groan, before picking up my phone.

Another message. From Lucy.

 _4:15 'Natsu? I'm sorry. Can you explain?'_

 _4:16 'I thought you knew. You sounded like you did.'_

 _4:18 'Come on! Text me back pwease!'_

 _4:22 'I'm still waiting, you know.'_

 _4:35 'I remember your words. We can still be best friends, right? And what you said about Gray being a playboy…it's not true.'_

I stare at my phone.

 **I might never be the hands you put your heart in**

 **Or the arms that hold you any time you want them**

 **But that don't mean that we can't live here in the moment**

 **'Cause I can be the one you love from time to time**

I just got friendzoned. Right after I was rejected. And Gray was most definitely a playboy. I knew, from Juvia, from gossip. I knew that Lucy wasn't safe. So I made it my mission to protect Lucy. I may not have her heart, but she has mine.

;;

First, I make up with Lucy. I apologised for my misunderstanding. We're back to friends. Best friends. Though, I'd rather be more. But the whole arguement was purely my mistake.

I thought she got into the preliminaries for the singing competition. She meant her relationship with Gray.

I sigh, before hugging Lucy.

"I'm sorry, Luce. I messed up. Dang it. Make sure Gray knows he deserves you, ok? I'll always be here by your side."

 **When I first saw you**

 **From across the room**

 **I could tell that you were curious,**

 **Oh, yeah**

 **Girl, I hope you're sure**

 **What you're looking for**

 **'Cause I'm not good at making promises**

She grins at me.

"Aw, Natsu, you're way too good for me. I don't deserve you. Come on, let's get to class."

More like I don't deserve her.

But I'm still watching Gray.

I still don't quite trust him with Lucy. She's too precious to me.

;;

I talk to Juvia. She's bound to have some info. She is a stalker after all. And I'm right. She's perfectly happy giving me all Gray's personal life details. Juvia smiles at me as she reels off the ton of stories. Innocent child. She probably thinks that I'm going to come in tomorrow in a bikini to flatter Gray along with her. Pfft.

Now all I need is some information from Lucy. It's be hard, as she knows that I'm officially against Gray for her love, her attention. I don't want to act suspicious.

"Hey Luce, I'm doing an article for the school newspaper…what do you see in a guy?"

"The newspaper? Never knew you were into that stuff, Natsu."

"Eh, it's just a thing Erza dragged me into."

It's true, in a way. Erza did end up lugging me to her school newspaper meeting after I gave her back her homework papers, but both of us knew that sitting through the hideously boring three hour talk was punishment enough. Why did she have to punish me? I was helping her!

"Oh! Ok, let's hear the questions."

"What are the main qualities you look for in a guy?"

"Well, he has to be good-looking, able to make me laugh, able to make me smile, loves me and be honest with me."

 _1 point to me._

He can't make her smile like I can.

"What do you mean by honesty?"

"Hmm, he will tell me if he kisses another girl. Ooh! And he'll tell me if he likes another girl instead. I wouldn't want to be in a relationship with a guy who didn't like me."

 _2 points to me._

"And apparently you're going out with the oh-so-hawt Gray. How is your relationship? Do you like him? And does he love you back? Has he given you any gifts worth mentioning?"

"Oh haha! Yep, we are going out! And we love each other a lot! He meets me after most lessons and walks me to my next one, he hugs me, and he even kissed me the other day! He's so cute, and he never lies to me! I started crushing on him a few years ago, when he gave me this locket on Valentine's Day! He finally got all the courage to ask me out! We're what you could probably call perfect!"

 _3 points to me._

Gray was definitely a liar, a cheat, and a playboy. And he had chosen Lucy as his next victim.

 _..._

 _Juvia's List of What Gray-sama Does Love-Wise:_

 _-When he genuinely likes someone, he's grumpy with them._

 _-He likes to break girls' hearts, he says its 'satisfying'._

 _-Taking Drama, meaning he is a very good liar._

 _-He is never only dating one girl. Saber High, the school nearby also accommodates girls who have been rejected by Gray._

 _-Only three girls have been properly loved by Gray: Juvia, Ultear and Cana._

 _-He never gives anyone gifts._

 _..._

That, plus Lucy's words, shows that Gray is definitely not taking an interest to Lucy. I smirk. Gray is going to get the beating of his life when I next see him.

;;

 **But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms**

 **And if you like having secret little rendezvous**

 **If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do**

 **Then baby, I'm perfect**

 **Baby, I'm perfect for you**

;;

"Natsu! You here?"

Oh no. How many times had I told her not to stray by my house, only because of my fear of her finding out the truth about my foster parents?

Wendy glances at my face, and immediately realises what's going on. She's always been the smart one in the house. Gajeel, however, starts to get up to answer the door, since he's always impatient to get the person away. Gulping, I pull at his sleeve, and push him down onto his chair again. I look at Wendy worriedly. She bites her lip and stands up.

"Hey, Lucy! Natsu is out right now…so if you-"

"Oh! Are you sure he's not in his bedroom or something? He was texting me a few minutes ago, and he said he wasn't about to leave anytime soon…"

I slap my forehead.

"Well, if he went out then, uh, I have something for you three and your foster parents! I heard your foster mother loves cooking so I brought over some food for her to cook! It's only a little bit to repay what Natsu has done for me over the last few years!"

Wendy takes the bag from Lucy, and the latter female leaves. Glaring at me, Wendy and Gajeel pin me down in the corner.

"I know we told you to tell lies so no one finds out…"

"But those lies are really bad for us! Didn't we agree that our father was always away on business trips and our mother was ill? Ill people don't cook, you dummy!"

Damn it. I forgot about that. I had let my imagination stray.

"Sorry. But I can't really change them now, can I?"

"I guess not. Gajeel?"

"Humph. Stupid child. Well, we'll let you off this time."

;;

 **And if you like midnight driving with the windows down**

 **And if you like going places we can't even pronounce**

 **If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about**

 **Then baby, you're perfect**

 **Baby, you're perfect**

 **So let's start right now**

;;

I stare out of the window, watching the trees and flowers wave at me gently. I can't concentrate on the lesson knowing that Lucy was in love with someone so unbelievably fake. Sure, I lied to her, but it was so she wouldn't feel sorry for me and pity me. Gray lied in a different way from me, a way that broke many people's hearts. It was sickening.

Slowly, I walk. It was fine. There were trains all the time. If I missed it, the next one would be ten minutes later. I wasn't in a rush anyway.

;;

"Tickets please, sir!"

I glare up at the ticket man, as he stares down at me. What? I'm lying on two seats, with a vomit bowl in front of me. Vehicles aren't my strong point, you see. I chuck my pass at him, and he glances at it, before giving it back.

Something small falls out as I reach for it.

It's a photo of me and Lucy, usually hidden behind the ticket. We're grinning at the camera, and we're sitting on a tree branch, on a school trip. We looked so young and happy. I place my head in my hands. Would I ever be able to sit that close to her, with my arm around her waist, my face inches away from her? No, probably not.

I slip the photo back, and stare out of the window. Trees, flowers, ponds, I'm going past so many beautiful and colourful things, yet they're starting to lose their colour for me, their happiness.

;;

 **And if you like cameras flashing every time we go out,**

 **Oh, yeah**

 **And if you're looking for someone to write your break-up songs about**

 **Baby, I'm perfect**

 **Baby, we're perfect**

;;

Time ticks by slowly. I watch the clock hand make its way around the white circle, watching it overlap each of the numbers, before it reaches to the top, where it started, and it starts its cycle again.

I can relate to the clock hand. My life is dreary, repetitive, almost unstoppable, until the battery runs out, or in my case, when life runs out.

;;

 **If you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms**

 **And if you like having secret little rendezvous**

 **If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do**

 **Then baby, I'm perfect**

 **Baby, I'm perfect for you**

 **And if you like midnight driving with the windows down**

 **And if you like going places we can't even pronounce**

 **If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about**

 **Then baby, you're perfect**

 **Baby, you're perfect**

 **So let's start right now**

;;

A/N: Ahh, this chapter…idk, not sure whether I like it or not. I mean, it's not very eventful, but I guess the next two will be ;3

Song: Perfect, 1D

We just past half way through this fanfiction! Ehh, it's gone too fast.

Please review, follow and favourite! It really motivates me to write more! Review, small children…I know you want to ;D

Cat xx


	4. Chapter 4

Gah, I forgot to upload. Blergh. Anyway, next chapter will be uploaded on 3rd April, since geekchic day is coming up this Sunday, and I promised Song a oneshot. Plus, the last chapters are always really hard to write, agh. Also, thank you for the piles of emails that came into my inbox last week with you guys following and favouriting this story, and myself! Thank you! I don't own Fairy Tail.

 **Chapter Four**

Another day or two have passed; I can't tell. The minutes that go by immediately turn to old memories, thrown to the back of my mind. The things I see are dreary, and nothing has colour, except my friends and family, who have a faint tinge and Lucy, who is the only person who is colourful. She's like an angel, standing out from the crowd, and lights up my day.

 **You gotta help me, I'm losing my mind**

 **Keep getting the feeling you wanna leave this all behind**

 **Thought we were going strong**

 **I thought we were holding on**

 **Aren't we?**

"Natsu! Come on, lunch! Natsu? Natsu, it's _lunch_ , your favourite time of the day!"

Lucy appears in front of me, and breaks my chain of thoughts. I blink at her, confused, as she drags me down the hallway. As I expected, we're sitting with Gray and some of his cheerleaders, including Juvia, who is grinning happily for some reason I can't figure out.

"Gray-sama! Would you like me to feed you?"

"Ooh! Gray, you look so hot today, as usual!"

"Huh? You like what you see, Gray darling?"

I'm surprised that Lucy doesn't look mad. She sits by Gray, closer than I'd like her to be, holding his hand, smiling widely. Me? I'm sitting a few seats away, but I can still talk to her. If she'd listen, that is. I poke her arm and hiss at her.

"Why are you making me go through this torture? Can't I leave? And sit with, I don't know, Gajeel?"

"No! It's a very special day! We're going to announce why soon! Please stay, Natsu!"

I nod reluctantly. After her speech, I could leave. She grins at me, before gazing back up to Gray again. I look away. Doesn't she know how I feel? Has she forgotten already? Or is she just ignoring me?

 **No, they don't teach you this in school**

 **Now my heart's breaking and I don't know what to do**

The conversation ends, and Lucy takes the chance to stand up. Everyone on the table looks at her.

"I'd just like to say…it's a very important day for me and Gray."

I take a quick glance at Gray. He's slouching on his chair as usual, but he frowns a little, and I know it's confusion.

"Gray gave me this locket a few years ago, on Valentine's Day. Inside he engraved a date, and it's the date that Gray and I first bumped into each other, when I first joined Fairy High! And now here we are, a few years later, and we're dating!"

She kisses Gray, and he kisses back, running a hand down her back, towards her backside, but he stops when he sees me glaring. We glance at each other, just for a moment, and behind the kiss, I can see him smirk slightly. He knows. He probably has for a while. But he isn't about to give up Lucy anytime soon. He wants to do it in a dramatic way, that will hurt Lucy, and get more cheerleaders at the same time.

;;

 **Thought we were going strong**

 **Thought we were holding on**

 **Aren't we?**

;;

After school, I walk to the gym. I've been meaning to keep fit for a while now, but usually Lucy and I had arrangements together. Now though, she's with Gray doing whatever they're doing. I have more time than usual, which makes my life seem more stretched out and plain.

It's a weird feeling.

I arrive at the huge building, which is painted a bright white. Shielding my eyes slightly, I shuffle over to the counter, putting down my gym card. I would probably have days like this for a while, so I bought a gym card yesterday.

 **You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)**

 **We could be the greatest team that the world has ever seen**

 **You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)**

 **So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever**

"Oh look, it's you, pinky."

I look up, and see Laxus, who graduated last year. He and his grandfather often visited the orphanage when I was younger, which was how I met them. They showed me a brochure of Fairy High, and they asked whether I would like to apply for a scholarship. Before my foster parents adopted Gajeel, Wendy and me, we stayed with Laxus and Makarov for a few months.

"Oh? Laxus! You've grown!"

"You have too."

"Woah! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Same here. How's school?"

I hesitate.

"What's wrong, kiddo? Failing a subject? Friend problem? Love issues?"

I don't answer.

"Well, whatever's wrong, it'll be fine. You're Natsu! The little annoying kid who managed to beat _me_ in an arm wrestle once! Heh heh. Anyway, I have to go. I promised Mira a date. She'll turn into a she-devil if I arrive late."

"Oh, bye."

 **All of the rumors, all of the fights**

 **But we always find a way to make it out alive**

Perhaps I need to tell someone about my issues? Certainly not Laxus, he had left, and besides, he would laugh at me. Yet, as I scroll down the mental list of friends I have, none of them seem right. Some had other business to deal with, some I just weren't close enough to.

I guess, for the first time in my life, I regret devoting so much time into Lucy. Some of my friends had just drifted away, and I only noticed now, when it was too late.

 **Thought we were going strong**

 **Thought we were holding on**

 **Aren't we?**

I leave the gym, half an hour later, sighing as I walk down the street, towards the house again. Wendy would be home, cooking something for dinner. Frowning, I realise the door is unlocked.

"Hey Wendy! You forgot to lock the door! Pfft, thieves could come in!"

"Natsu! Hey…sit down."

Lucy? What's she doing here? She's meant to be with Gray! So why is she standing in our kitchen, talking to Wendy? She has this strained look on her face, and I glance at Wendy, who's looking at the floor almost guiltily. Gajeel is here, for once, and he looks bored.

"N-Natsu? Why did you lie to me? I-I thought we were friends! Best friends!"

It takes me a few moments to figure out what's wrong. Gajeel and Wendy's faces help me with that.

"Luce? I didn't mean to! I-I just didn't want to look like a fool."

Her eyes flash with hurt.

 **You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)**

 **We could be the greatest team that the world has ever seen**

"Look, Luce. I didn't want you to worry about me. I know you'd try to help-"

"You were my best friend! Of course I'd try to help! I don't get how you would keep something so big behind my back! I had a right to know that my best friend's foster parents are criminals, right? I wouldn't have told anyone, you know that! Lately…I don't know who to trust! There's you, keeping secrets! First you liking me, then your foster parents!"

I flinch, as Wendy and Gajeel stare at me. I didn't realise she would have it in her mind.

"Then there's Gray, who's just acting weird! He was so loving when we first went out…but now he's distracted! You know what? I'm going home. I'm sick and tired of everyone today."

With that, she turns on her heel and leaves. As the door slams, I sink into a chair and groan.

;;

 **You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)**

 **So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever**

;;

I have to say sorry. Apologise. It's been a few minutes after she left, but I need her! Even if she doesn't belong to me, Lucy is still the only thing that shines now.

 **Mini bars, expensive cars, hotel rooms, and new tattoos**

 **And the good champagne, and private planes, but they don't mean anything**

 **'Cause the truth is out, I realize that without you here life is just a lie**

 **This is not the end**

 **This is not the end**

 **We can make it, you know it, you know**

I run after her. I can't see her, but I know she's gone this way. She usually goes to the gardens when she's sad. But when I arrive, panting, there's no one to be seen. I call to the nearby lady who's sitting on a bench, who's obviously been there for a while as she reads a book.

"Uh, hey! Have you seen a blonde-haired girl come by here, by any chance? She's wearing a green sweater…"

"Oh! Yes, around five minutes ago, but I think she saw someone over by the cliff, and changed her mind. Handsome young man, it was."

 **You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)**

 **We could be the greatest team that the world has ever seen**

 **You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)**

 **So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever**

"Do you know what he looked like?"

She looks at me with raised eyebrows, but still answers. Maybe she can sense the urgency in my voice?

"Dark hair, with a dark jacket and jeans. Tall and muscular."

I mutter my thanks, and run towards the cliff side.

I suppose I should tell you about the cliff. It's not too tall, though it would severely injure anyone who jumped off, of course. There used to be railings by the side, to keep people from people falling off, but it got taken down after if didn't stop anything in particular.

A shocking thought runs through my mind. What if…Gray pushed Lucy off? He would be free from Lucy, and no one would know…after all, it was pretty quiet, and the nearest person had to be the lady sitting on the bench, and she was pretty far away. And her body would be left down by the rocks…it was only some abandoned acres of forest, and no one went there. They wouldn't find any evidence Gray killed her.

 **You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)**

 **We could be the greatest team that the world has ever seen**

 **You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)**

 **So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever**

I dart into some bushes by Gray and Lucy. I almost tremble with anger at what goes through my mind. If he dares do that, I'm right here. I reach for my phone. I can call the police if he starts to do something.

Then, he speaks. And I widen my eyes in shock.

 **So don't let me go**

 **So don't let me go**

"Hey Gray? Why are you smirking? And how did you know I would be here?"

"Oh, I know a lot, Lucy."

"C-can we not talk so near to the edge of the cliff? We both know that loads of people have died here! If _you_ died now…"

"We'll be perfectly fine where we are. Pass me that locket."

"Oh? What for?"

Suddenly, there's a coldness in the air, that makes Lucy visibly tremble. What's he going to do? She passes him the locket, and Gray examines it closely.

 **We can live forever**

"I can't believe how foolish you are."

Lucy steps back in shock, as he stands to his full height, swinging the locket around, and smirks at her.

"Don't you know that _Natsu_ got you this locket? How could you hold onto this stupid flimsy piece of metal for so long and not _realise_? Ha, and you thought _I_ gave you this?"

Furious tears fall down her cheeks, as she shakes with anger, shock, as she processes the information slowly.

"You mean to tell me now? You jerk! I can't believe I ever thought it was you!

She snatches the locket out of his hands, and I gulp as she storms towards the bush I'm hiding in, but just as she's about to pass me, Gray holds her back. He grabs her wrists, and whispers in her ear softly, but it's tainted with evil intentions.

"Oh? I was hoping for some more action? Come on, I've been waiting for this for years, and all I get is a little _b*tch_ storming off? Awh, guess I'll have to step in myself."

 **Baby don't you know**

 **Baby don't you know**

I start to step out, ready to confront Gray, to rescue Lucy. But I'm not ready for what happens next.

Gray grabs the locket once more, and spins it around his head, and cackles as Lucy tries to grab it again, but she's too short, and can't reach where his hand is.

"Bet your precious _Natsu Dragneel_ won't be able to save his token of love to you as it flies into the forest, huh?"

And he hurls it through the air, losing grip on Lucy's wrists as it starts to fall. Lucy screams, and tries to grab it, almost toppling over the edge herself, but I choose that moment to leap out, push her back onto safety, and watch as the world spins as I fall, to what I predict is my death.

;;

 **We can live forever**

;;

A/N: TO BE CONTINUED SOON!

And I choose that moment to end the chapter ;D

Last chapter coming up soon! Look out for that! It's definitely going to be more on the emotional side than the action.

But hey, no one predicted that, right? Probably has to be my most action-filled writing so far. I mean, we learn that I made my Gray-sama into a heartless creature all of a sudden, and Natsu stalks people from bushes. Fun.

I have to admit though, when I planned out this story, I didn't particularly plan for Gray to be so OC in this chapter. In the original, it was going to be Gray and Natsu argue on the cliffedge, with Lucy crying on the sidelines. Then she would throw the locket off the cliff and say that who actually loved her would go to catch it. But I realised that that made like no sense at around chapter three, so I ditched that idea. This version makes more sense. Natsu saving Lucy's life.

Song: History, 1D

(Gomen, 1D hating soul, I betrayed you. I will redeem myself asap)

Review, follow and favourite!

Cat xx


	5. Chapter 5

Omg guys, you don't know how long this took for me to write. I wanted it to be perfect. Because this is my best fanfic yet. Blah, yes, if to you this is crap, then my writing is crap. Deal with it. I'm 13. I'm not supposed to be able to write a novel in 24 hours.

This is a long chapter. For me, at least. 3000 words, omg. My minimum for this story was 2000 a chapter lol.

Uhm, this is a weird request, but can I not get three reviews on this chapter? I don't even care if I get two, or one, just all the previous chapters have got exactly three, and it's annoying me. I don't own Fairy Tail.

 **Chapter Five**

 _I start to step out, ready to confront Gray, to rescue Lucy. But I'm not ready for what happens next._

 _Gray grabs the locket once more, and spins it around his head, and cackles as Lucy tries to grab it again, but she's too short, and can't reach where his hand is._

 _"Bet your precious Natsu Dragneel won't be able to save his token of love to you as it flies into the forest, huh?"_

 _And he hurls it through the air, losing grip on Lucy's wrists as it starts to fall. Lucy screams, and tries to grab it, almost toppling over the edge herself, but I choose that moment to leap out, push her back onto safety, and watch as the world spins as I fall, to what I predict is my death._

;;

I open my eyes for a second, looking up at the cliff. There's Gray, peering down, his eyes wide. He probably hadn't predicted this. But Lucy's reaction is what shocks me most. She's screaming, tears rolling down her beautiful heart-shaped face, clutching the side of the cliff as she howls.

Closing my eyes again, I let myself float down, onto the rocks below. I can't bear to see her face, twisted with anguish for another second.

And then, I land.

The pain hits me like a train, and I gasp in shock.

I lie there for what seems like a century, the pain rocketing through my body. Then, I smile. _Lucy_. I close my eyes, and try hard to remember all the good things that have happened to me. Namely, Lucy Heartfilia, the girl who brightened up my life, made it a whole lot more interesting.

 _;;_

 _"Meow, Natsu-san, look at my drawing!"_

 _"Eh? Heartfilia-san, that's not a flower! That's an umbrella! But it's a whole lot better than my flower, hehe."_

 _"Oh? Nya, Natsu-san, this is my flower! Not an umbrella! And you really don't need to call me that. Call me Lucy!"_

 _"But Heartfilia-san, we've only known each other for a week!"_

 _"Oooh, Natsu-san, I thought we were friends!"_

 _"B-but…"_

 _"Hmph! Call me Lucy! Then I'll be happy!"_

 _"…gah, don't pout like that. It makes your face go funny, Heartfilia-san."_

 _"…"_

 _"Fine...Lucy. Happy now?"_

 _"Perfect, Natsu-san!"_

 _She hugs me, looking up towards me with an innocent look. I realised then, that she had the most beautiful chocolate-brown eyes, capable of melting even the most hard-hearted person out there._

 _;;_

 _A short blonde haired girl wandered through the hallway, peering around, before opening a door._

 _"Ne, ne, Natsu-san, why're you hiding in the broom closet?"_

 _"Eh? Lushy, help! I forgot to do my homework! Gah, I'll get a detention!"_

 _Lucy stares at me, as I peer out of the small cupboard._

 _"Nya~! Natsu-san, it was due yesterday! End of term exams are coming up soon!"_

 _She pulls my hand, and we tumble into the corridor, giggling helplessly._

 _"Guess I'll definitely get a detention, Lushy. Get me a sandwich for lunch, m'kay? Here, take this money. It's all I have on me at the moment, sorry. I'll pay you back soon!"_

 _I press some coins into her small hands, and her fingers close around mine for a moment, and she grins at me._

 _"Oh, bacon and sausage, right? Hehe, have fun! And don't call me Lushy! I sound like some sort of cartoon character!"_

 _"Aw, but we're best friends! I have to have some sort of nickname for you!"_

 _"I don't know. 'Lucy' can't really be shortened-"_

 _"I know! How does 'Luce' sound?"_

 _"Umm…"_

 _"Oh crud, I have to go! See you later, Luce!"_

 _And thus, Lucy was, from then on, nicknamed 'Luce', only by me though. It was our own little thing, and no one else was allowed._

 _;;_

 _"Natsu-san! You're coming to my house today!"_

 _"Ah? Today? But I'm not ready!"_

 _"It's only going to be you and me, don't worry! And maybe Virgo!"_

 _"Virgo?"_

 _"Oh, she's just one of my many maids we have at the mansion! There's Scorpio, Taurus, Aquarius, so many of them! They're really nice though, so you don't need to worry!"_

 _She smiles at me, and I couldn't help but follow her._

 _"Welcome to the Heartfilia mansion!"_

 _"You live here?!"_

 _"Yeah…what's wrong? Why do you keep staring at it? Is there something wrong?"_

 _"It's…huge…"_

 _"Eh? Uhh, I guess so. Anyway, meet Virgo!"_

 _Virgo? I glance around, to see a young woman with pink hair wearing a maid costume._

 _"Nice to meet you, friend of the Princess. Do you wish to punish me?"_

 _"Virgo, I thought I told you to stop all the 'punishing' stuff."_

 _Lucy glances over to me._

 _"You okay, Natsu-san?"_

 _"You're a Princess?!"_

 _"N-no! Of course not! It's just what Virgo calls me!"_

 _"Oh, okay. Where's your mom and dad?"_

 _She swallows, and looks away._

 _"Uhh, it's okay if you don't want to talk to me about it, Luce."_

 _"No, it's fine. I'll tell you. My mother died a few years ago from an illness. My father is away on a business trip. That's why I'm always alone."_

 _"…I'm sorry to hear that. I-I'm an orphan."_

 _"Guess we're just two broken children, hmm?"_

 _I reach out to grasp Lucy's hand, holding it in mine tightly._

 _"That's why we have to stick together, Luce. Eventually we'll heal each other's wounds."_

 _;;_

 _"Luce, come meet Wendy and Gajeel!"_

 _"Who?"_

 _"My foster siblings! They're great, trust me! Come on!"_

 _I ran into the house, pulling Lucy along as I gave her a tour of the small house._

 _"Oi, Natsu, who's the girl?"_

 _"Natsu-nii! You brought home a girl! Can you cook? You can?! We can actually have decent food now!"_

 _I grinned at Lucy goofily._

 _"Told you they'd like you, Luce."_

 _"They're so cool! You're so lucky!"_

 _Wendy smiled shyly. Gajeel smirked, and patted Lucy on the head._

 _"Hey bunny-girl, look after Natsu for us, will ya? Me and Wens already have a hard time keeping him under control, gihee."_

 _"Gajeel! Are you sending me away?"_

 _"Nah, just an early warning for when you and bunny-girl get married."_

 _"Eh?!"_

 _;;_

 _Snowflakes trickled silently from the sky. The grass, once green and lush was now covered by a thick layer of snow. We sit on a bench, in an abandoned park, watching the snow._

 _"Natsu-san? I'm cold…"_

 _"Have my jacket."_

 _I take off my jacket and place it around her shoulders. Lucy glances up to me with her big brown eyes._

 _"What about you? Won't you be cold?"_

 _"Huh? I told you before, didn't I? I'm like a dragon! A fire dragon! I'm always warm! See?"_

 _I put my hands on her cheeks, showing her how warm my hands were._

 _"You're right, Natsu-san…your hands…are warm…"_

 _;;_

 _February 13th. A few hours before Valentine's Day began. I had already fallen for Lucy, hard. And, I was ready to become a sappy fool, just for Lucy. And Lucy only._

 _I pulled out a silver necklace out of my grubby pockets. I swallowed, wiping it once more with my shirt. Then, I produced a pen knife out of another pocket, and proceeded to carve a date into the piece of metal. 15/10/2005. I grinned at it, before scribbling down a little note on some gift paper from my birthday, and placing it neatly in her locker._

 _..._

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _Happy Valentines Day! You'll always be the only one I hold in my heart, because I fell in love with you when we first met on a special day. Maybe one day we'll be happy, together._

 _From your secret admirer xx_

 _..._

 _She didn't keep her locker locked. And then, I went home. It felt like a weight had been lifted off my back, as I fell asleep that night, foolishly thinking about what would happen the next day._

 _So imagine my disappointment, my anger, when Lucy believed that it was Gray who had written her the note, Gray who had carved the date, Gray who had given her the locket. And not me. I wanted to shout at her, tell her it was me. That I was her knight in shining armour._

 _But no._

 _I let her believe. Believe that it was Gray. Because, I realised, that if I really loved her, I would let her love who she truly loved. And bitter as my feelings were, I faked a smile for her, encouraged her in her quest for Gray._

 _Even though it was slowly killing me from the inside._

 _;;_

 _Our friendship stayed strong after that incident, though now there was a leak in the bond between Lucy and me. Gray ruined it. He had made the hole, and slowly time was running out before I would snap._

 _But time passed on anyway, and soon we came to the end of our first year at middle school._

 _"Natsu! Come on, the food's over here!"_

 _She had lost her lisp, and she was taller now. I too had grown. I grasped her hand as she pulled me through the crowds. It was a day after school had ended, and the summer was free for us to roam, no teachers to tell us off, no homework to slow us down. It was just Lucy and me, wandering on Tenrou. We had saved up for the last few months, to go here. It was going to be the best summer ever. Alone together on a beautiful island, without any adults, and without any rivals to stop us._

 _"Luceeee! You're going too fast! And the food is over there! I can smell it!"_

 _"Oh! Sorry, must've been going the wrong way-"_

 _Suddenly she stopped, and I almost ran into her back._

 _"Hey! At least give me a warning when you stop!"_

 _"Shh…it's Gray! I can't believe it! He's here in Tenrou too!"_

 _My heart dropped._

 _And suddenly, I had a feeling that it was going to be the worst summer ever instead._

 _;;_

 _"Rise and shine, Natsu!"_

 _We slept in the same hotel room, on one king sized bed. Lucy didn't like the idea, but I persuaded her that it was cheaper this way, and we could buy more souvenirs. I already had to annoy Gajeel for two months to go to Tenrou._

 _"Luceeee! It's half seven! Can't we have a lie in?"_

 _"But Gray is here! I want to be able to see him! Please? For me?"_

 _I grumble, and sulk, but twenty minutes later, we're downstairs, buying breakfast._

 _"Natsu! Get that frown off your face! You were the one who wanted to go here!"_

 _I did until Gray made his appearance._

 _Lucy pouts, and turns away sulkily._

 _"If you're unhappy, I am too!"_

 _Funnily enough, that gets me smiling again. For now, I had Lucy. If Gray turned up, he would have to fight me for her._

 _;;_

 _After that incident of seeing Gray on the first day of our two week vacation, we only had glimpses of him, thank goodness. Lucy wasn't too happy, but I guess that's how life works, right? I had to get my fair share of Lucy sometimes too._

 _The next year passed by quickly, not much happened to be honest. Gray ran through his long line of girls, I kept on sending subtle hints to Lucy. And Lucy? She was doing fine, making new female friends. Erza, Levy, Cana…it was hard to keep track of them. But I was still her best friend, her first friend._

 _;;_

 _"Oh my gosh, Natsu! Have you heard about it?"_

 _"No, what happened?"_

 _We walk home together. Our houses are roughly placed in the same direction. Luckily for me, Gray lives on the other side of town._

 _"Erza asked Jellal out!"_

 _"Is it that much of a big deal?"_

 _"Duh, yes! It's usually the guy who asks the girl! We're so proud of Erza, she's been crushing on Jellal since the first day!"_

 _"Isn't that sexist?"_

 _"I don't think so. It's just more…traditional, I guess? I don't know. But it's going to be Gray who asks me out, not me ask him!"_

 _I raise an eyebrow._

 _She liked cliché stories, huh? Should've guessed. Lucy always talked about her creative writing class, and romantic date ideas. There's an awkward silence. I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind._

 _"Gajeel's looking for a girlfriend right now."_

 _"Are you serious? Gajeel? Why?"_

 _"Dunno. He just wants one."_

 _"How about I take some of my friends to your place, and he can choose one?"_

 _I smirk._

 _"Aren't you a good friend, eh? Setting up your innocent little friends with my messed up foster brother."_

 _"Ha ha, very funny. I'll bring Levy. She's always free. And she's single."_

 _After he and Levy got together, Gajeel never complained about Lucy coming over._

 _;;_

 _"Luce, what's that song you're playing?"_

 _"'One thing', by One Direction."_

 _"You know how much I hate them, Lucy! Turn it off and delete it!"_

 _"But Natsu! I'm their biggest fan! My room is covered with posters of them!"_

 _"I thought you hated them too…wait, did you become a fan overnight?"_

 _"No, I've always loved them! Check my room!"_

 _I stomp up to her room, and thrust open the door. Her room is normal. No poster in sight. Suddenly there are hands on my back, pushing me forward onto the floor._

 _"Happy April fools day!"_

 _"…Gah. Good prank. You really got me worried then."_

 _"Pfft, I would never like 1D! I wrote a whole essay on it two years ago!"_

 _"You're so sad, Luce."_

 _"I know, but I'm your best friend anyway."_

 _;;_

 _Years passed._

 _I watched as more and more people got together. A few girls asked me out, but I declined, saying that I was already taken. I started to drink more too, which meant more Mira bugging me about my love life, and also making good friends with Cana._

 _It was a new year. New classes, new people._

 _Maths first. Blergh. I was not as smart as Lucy, so I was lucky to even be in some of the same classes as her. Unfortunately, maths wasn't one of them. I got seated next to a blue-haired girl. She had a serious look on her face._

 _"Hey, I'm Natsu."_

 _"Juvia Lockser."_

 _"Nice."_

 _Awkward silence._

 _"Everybody here? Good, let's start the class!"_

 _I look over at Juvia, about to point out something that the teacher wrote on the board, but she's glancing around, as if she were looking for someone._

 _"Who you looking for?"_

 _"Eh? Gray-sama isn't in this class…"_

 _"Pfft, the idiotic ice-head? Why the hell are you looking for him?"_

 _"Gray-sama is my one true love! Don't you dare insult him in front of Juvia!"_

 _"Okay…"_

 _;;_

 _"Natsu, I'm scared…"_

 _"Naw, you've sang in front of the school tons of times! This is one of your favourite songs remember? You'll be fine! You'll be amazing, trust me!"_

 _"I will?"_

 _I grasp her hand in mine, and look straight into her beautiful brown eyes._

 _"You will. Go on! It's your cue!"_

 _"Thanks, Natsu. You will be watching, right?"_

 _"I'll always be watching over you, Lucy."_

 _She runs onto stage, and I walk over to my seat in the crowd. Lucy takes a deep breath._

 _"When tomorrow comes…"_

 _;;_

There's a soft chain of footsteps, gradually getting louder. I open my eyes. Lucy?

"Oh Natsu!"

She's in tears, as she stumbles over to my side, staring at my wounds. She's the one to grasp my hand this time, and she strokes my hair slowly.

"I-I've called an ambulance…hold on, Natsu."

"H-how did you get d-down here?"

"There's a staircase down here from the park. I can't believe Gray did that! I'm going to-"

"He could never love you like I could, Luce."

She stares at me, in disbelief. Then she looks down, biting her lip.

"I know. I've realised too late. When you get better-"

"Shh…I don't think I can make it that far."

"Natsu? Y-you can't leave me! You're my best friend! I can't live without you!"

A friend.

That's all I am to her.

I can feel the blood seeping out of my side, and I don't fight the pain any more.

I feel faint, and I can barely see straight any more.

"G-goodbye…Lucy…"

"Natsu! Listen to me! Keep fighting!"

"I-I can't…any…more…"

I manage to turn my head slightly, to look at her one last time.

"L-Luce…"

"Natsu! Shut up!"

"Ah…"

"I said shut up!"

She glares at me, angry, sad, so many emotions show in her eyes.

"Hold on. You have to. For me, remember?"

"I'm…going n-now…"

Lucy stares at me, and realises that there's no way I'm going to live now. She grips my hand harder, and cries into my chest.

"Natsu…"

 _"...When tomorrow comes_

 _I'll be on my own_

 _Feeling frightened of_

 _The things that I don't know,"_

"There's something you need to know…something I've realised way too late..."

 _"When tomorrow comes_

 _Tomorrow comes_

 _Tomorrow comes..."_

"I love you…"

;;

A/N: Should I be worried that I cried at my own fanfiction? Oh geez, I'm so sad.

Song: Flashlight, Jessie J

I used this song in the very beginning of the fanfic, remember? And cough cough, yes indeed. I admit it, this whole fanfic was inspired by Pitch Perfect 2. You can kill me now. I suck.

Anyway, there will be no sequel/epilogue, blah blah. This story was told in Natsu's POV. Natsu died after those three words, okay? I'm not writing about a zombie Natsu or ghost Natsu or angel Natsu.

And I'm like totally not advertising here or anything, but check out my profile to see some future fanfiction ideas of mine! I promised that I would do a Pokemon fanfic after this, and I will be doing AAC! Any ideas you have, please PM me! I'm currently planning out the storyline, so it's not too late to have some of your ideas!

I really like writing about FT. I will be doing more in the future! And angst. It's hard to write, but it's really satisfactory in a way.

Review, follow and favourite ;D

Cat x


End file.
